


Diaper Drabbles

by DerWille



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Cribs, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Domination, Embarrassment, Force-Feeding, Giants, Humiliation, Infantilism, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Orgasm, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Restraints, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Vibrators, Weight Gain, Wet & Messy, Wetting, bottles, literally just porn, messing, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWille/pseuds/DerWille
Summary: A few scenes I've been writing, but haven't turned into longer works. A disorganized mess to encourage me to write more. May turn some scenes into longer works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A "diaper dimension" setting (credit to Princess Pottypants over at dailydiapers.com). Will and Mike have somehow travelled to another dimension of giants. They are treated as infants by their giant caretaker, Jacob.

Will was strapped into the child seat of the grocery cart. His diaper bulged against the metal divider between his legs, constantly reminding him of its presence. He could only stare straight ahead as Jacob leisurely pushed the cart through the aisles, stopping every so often to place something in the cart. They currently found themselves in the baby food section.

“What do you think, champ? Should we get some more mashed peas? I think that’s your favorite, isn’t it? Huh, cutie? Awww. Why the cold shoulder?” Jacob cooed at Will the way one would talk to an infant that isn’t expected to respond.

“How about you, Mike? Do you want more of those juice boxes? You always seem to suck those down.” 

Mike half-heartedly shrugged his shoulders and lowered his gaze. Unlike Will, Mike was allowed to walk on his own beside the cart. Unfortunately for Mike, a toddler leash was tied to the grocery cart and attached to Mike by a harness that fastened over his shoulders and down through his legs. Mike was humiliated at being restrained in such a way in public. He was forced to waddle alongside the cart in full view of every passerby. He was sure that people simply thought he was a mischievous toddler who needed to have a close eye on him at all times. The harness between his legs accentuated his pull-up, further increasing his image as a pseudo-child unsuccessfully navigating the murky waters of potty-training.

The trio continued throughout the grocery store picking up this and that. The cart was soon piled with jars of baby food, boxes of formula, diapers, pull-ups, wipes and creams and baby powder, a few pacifiers, and lots of toddler-friendly snacks. 

As they moved on to the children’s clothing section, Will felt a cramping sensation in his lower stomach. Oh no, he thought. Not here. Will squirmed in his seat, trying to relieve the pressure building up in his bowels. He wanted to beg Jacob to let him down and be allowed to use the bathroom, but he knew that was futile. He had no other choice. He was forced to use his diaper. However, he was dead-set on waiting until they were in a more private place. He didn’t even want to entertain the thought of being caught in public with a load in his pants.

Unbeknownst to Will, however, Jacob had been mixing laxatives into Will’s bottles. This increased Will’s sense of urgency and greatly reduced his ability to hold out. The urge grew stronger, more painful. Will’s eyes grew wide as he realized that he would not be able to stop the inevitable. He let out a quiet moan and gripped his stomach. Desperate to find some relief from the pain, he gave a tentative push. The hard metal seat and his thick diaper under him provided no room to evacuate; Will was stuck in an uncomfortable limbo.

Determined, Will leaned forward and used the lap bar of the child seat to lift himself up and away from the cold metal. With a small space now created, Will was compelled to push once again. With considerable effort, and a red face, Will felt a solid mass slowly fill the seat of his diaper. It twisted and curled, seeking to find any room to fill and expand. It was forced up toward his genitals, precipitating visceral feelings of disgust. All of his attention was focused on the sensation of the warm mess filling his pants and coating his backside.

Will was abruptly brought out of his humiliating reverie when he noticed that he had an audience: both Mike and Jacob were staring at him. His red face and almost inaudible grunts had drawn attention to what he had hoped would be a private experience, at least as much as soiling yourself in public could be a private experience. Mike’s face betrayed his mixed feelings of pity and embarrassment for the predicament of his friend, as well as a subtle undertone of disgust at the debasing and babyish act. Jacob, however, was smiling broadly.

“Awww. Is my little guy making a stinky? Pee-yew! What a big smell for such a little boy.”

Will burned with humiliation, but he was not finished filling his britches. Still leaning forward, he bore down one final time, completing the movement. Red from both the teasing remarks and the exertion of the involuntary voiding, Will slowly sat back down onto the hard metal seat. He instantly regretted it, as his mess mashed up against him. With nowhere to go, it was forced further up over his balls and almost to the small of his back. Will almost started to gag at the sensation. He immediately wanted out of the loaded diaper. Unfortunately, it was not his decision to make. He helplessly kicked his legs back and forth, testing the belt of the seat. He was very well secured and ultimately at Jacob’s mercy.

“Are you all done, champ? All done doing poopies in your diaper? Good boy! Don’t worry, Daddy will change you when we’re done here. Only a few more things…”

Will looked up at Jacob in despair. In a small voice, he begged, “Jacob...please…”

Jacob looked down at the small man sitting in his own filth. He smiled warmly. 

“Do you want the pacifier, bud? You know you’re not supposed to use your big boy words.” Jacob fished the yellow pacifier out from the boys’ diaper bag. He gently brought it to Will’s mouth, nudging it through his lips. 

“There! That will make you feel better. Now, let Daddy finish shopping. There are so many things my little guys need!”

Will sat still in the seat, trying not to agitate the mess any further. He plaintively sucked on the pacifier, now his only source of comfort. Tears threatened to overflow from his eyes. He didn’t dare to look at Mike. Mike must think he’s disgusting.

Mike watched the entire exchange deeply conflicted. He hated seeing his friend humiliated in such a way. He also was glad that it wasn’t him. He had never been so thankful to be allowed to wear pull-ups and use the toilet. He realized how low he had fallen to be grateful for such fundamental aspects of adult autonomy. He had the choice as to when and where he eliminated; Will definitely did not. Will was at the mercy of fortune, trapped in the thick diapers that would inevitably be soiled again and again, every day, over and over. Mike shuddered. At least it wasn’t him. Mike couldn’t help but feel that he held a somewhat higher status than Will now. If he were in Will’s position, he would find some way to avoid the humiliation; or so he thought. Mike’s perception of Will had changed after witnessing the ultimate babyish act, and he felt very guilty for that. The smell, however, was overbearing, and Mike wished he wasn’t attached to the shopping cart by the despised leash. He could not escape the reminder of Will’s shame.


	2. Will/Mike 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Will/Mike scene. Let me know if there are things you'd like to read! I'm looking for some more ideas for other works.

Will squirmed in the child seat as Jacob finished up the shopping. The mess was warm and unbearably sticky, coating ever part of his diaper area. Not to mention the smell. Will had a perpetual blush on his face from noticing Mike’s pained expression and wrinkled nose. Will simply sighed, looked down at the floor, and tried not to cry.

After Jacob had placed the last of the items he was looking for in the cart, he began wheeling over to the checkout line. A friendly looking cashier beckoned them over. He appeared to be in his early twenties, about the same age as Will and Mike; besides the fact that his giant body towered over the small, bashful men.

“How’s it going today? Find everything?” the young man asked.

“We made out pretty well. I’m just getting some things for my new arrivals here,” Jacob replied.

The cashier took a look at Will and Mike, giving them an exaggerated smile.

“Those are some pretty cute little boys! My big sister has one of her own at home. He’s a handful, but I think it’s really enriching for her to have something to take care of.”

Jacob smiled. “Of course! It’s only been a few days, but I feel very proud of my little guys.”

As the cashier began scanning the items, he scrunched his nose. His eyes took on a knowing look.

“Smells like someone made a stinky! Is it you, bud?” He looked down at Mike, still tethered to the side of the cart. Mike turned red and kept his eyes down.

“Mike’s trying to be my big boy of the bunch. We’re working on potty training, but it’s kind of hit or miss. Right tiger?” Jacob ruffled Mike’s hair.

“Oh, I see. I heard that it’s a bit of a useless endeavor trying to train them. It just seems to lead to more messes.” The cashier continued the conversation while finishing up scanning the last of the groceries. Jacob sighed.

“I’ve heard that too. I’d like to try, though. Mike’s in pull-ups, but he doesn’t always make it.”

Mike bristled at the comment. “I’d be fine it you would just let me use the toilet!”

There was a pause. Mike’s stomach dropped, immediately regretting speaking up. 

Then both giants burst out into laughter.

“You got a feisty one there!” the cashier exclaimed.

“Don’t I know it! My hands have been full!” Jacob replied.

The cashier’s gaze turned to Will, who had been trying to make himself as small as possible in the cart seat. 

“This must be the culprit!”

“Yup! That’s my stinky boy. He made Daddy a nice little present about twenty minutes ago. I wanted to finish up the shopping before changing him. Not that I’m looking forward to it.”

The cashier grinned. “Don’t I know it. I’ve changed my sister’s tyke a few times. I can’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t mind sitting in a messy diaper, but I guess their kind are just different than us. You can change him in the bathroom if you don’t want to stink your car up.”

Jacob nodded. “Thanks! I think I’ll do that. I’m getting kinda sick of the smell. Whoo! Right, buddy? Do you want a clean bottom?”

Will’s eyes brimmed with tears. He had never felt more helpless than right now, stuck in a child seat, sitting in a full diaper, while these giant men talked flippantly about him as if he weren’t even there. 

“Well, it’s $123.62. Good luck with your little guys. I have to admit, their cute from a distance. But I don’t know if I could handle the diaper thing full time.”

Jacob handed over his credit card. “It’s a burden I’m willing to deal with. It was nice talking to you! We’re going to get Will cleaned up. I think Mike need to potty too, right bud?”  
Mike grit his teeth and slightly nodded. How humiliating to be asked if you needed to go the bathroom.

Jacob collected the bagged groceries in the cart before leisurely heading to the bathroom. He parked the cart next to the door, before unbuckling Will and scooping him out of the seat. Will ad still not gotten used to being so easily man-handled. Having no control over your body was disorienting, and he grabbed onto Jacob’s shirt. Will shivered and groaned as he felt Jacob support his weight by placing a hand under Will’s bottom, pushing the mess against him. With his other hand, Jacob untied Mike from the grocery cart. Still holding the end of the leash, Jacob guided Mike into the bathroom.

The bathroom was brightly lit with shiny white tile. Jacob quickly made his way toward the opposite wall where the baby changing station was. He popped the plastic table down and plopped Will unceremoniously onto it. Will fought through the disgust of once more feeling his own waste squished against him. He was soon guided on his back, and a black belt was drawn over his waist, restraining him. Jacob then tied the end of the toddler leash to a hole in the changing table.

“Let’s get that stinky diaper off you, hm?” Jacob cooed as he inched Will’s shorts down to his ankles. He made quick work of unsnapping the onesie and drew it up exposing Will’s stomach. Jacob whistled at the sight of the discolored diaper. He gave a tentative prod, sighing at the idea of the task before him. Will simply stared at the ceiling, desperately praying to be anywhere else but here. Mike stood stoic, looking away to offer his friend some illusion of privacy. He tried to ignore the growing need in his bladder. Maybe Jacob would let him pee after he’s done with Will?

Rallying his resolve, Jacob untaped the loaded diaper and pulled the front down, exposing Will for anyone to see. Will still had not gotten used to the sensation of the messy diaper sticking to him as it was pulled away. The smell increased significantly, making Mike let out a little cough.

“Pee-yew bud! You really did a number here! That’s alright; it’s just what baby boys do.” Jacob gripped Will’s ankles in one hand, before rummaging around in the diaper bag. Will felt so stupid with his dirty bottom on display. Finding the wipes, Jacob began cleaning Will up. Will flinched at the cold sensation invading his most private of places. Jacob thoroughly wiped down Will, getting deep in the cleft of his bottom and around his limp genitals. After a few more cursory wipe downs, Jacob pulled the diaper out from under Will and rolled it up into a ball. With Will’s ankles still in one hand, Jacob unfolded a new diaper and placed it under Will. He used his free hand to grab the baby powder and some vaseline. He uncapped the tube of vaseline and squirted a thick line in between Will’s cheeks. He then began rubbing it in, making sure there was an even coating everywhere. His finger grazed Will’s hole causing Will to shudder at the sticky sensation as well as his own helplessness. 

Satisfied with the vaseline, Jacob applied a thick sprinkling of baby powder before pulling the fresh diaper up between Will’s legs and taping it shut.

“There! All fresh and smelling like roses! That wasn’t so bad, was it big guy?” Jacob pulled the ends of the onesie together, fastening them with the snaps. He tugged Will’s shorts up to his waist, but left him on the changing table. He turned to look at Mike.

“What about you, buddy? Did you go potty in your pull-ups?”

Mike shook his head, but Jacob raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Let Daddy check.” Jacob picked up the tiny young man and sat him on the changing table next to Will. He gripped Mike’s crotch, searching for any sogginess through his denim overalls. Not feeling anything, Jacob tilted his head to the side in confusion. He unstrapped Mike’s overalls from the top of his shoulders and pulled them down. His hand dug deep against Mike’s body and sought out the front of the toddler underwear. Mike squirmed against the invasion of his personal space. Jacob gave the pull-up a firm squeeze, but withdrew his hand after detecting no wetness. He began to rebutton Mike’s overalls.

“Good job, buddy! I guess you didn’t have to go potty after all!”

Mike began to speak up, to exclaim that he did actually need to go, that he was holding it and that’s why his pull-up was dry. But he had learned this game over the last few days and it was futile to play. It would just end with a pacifier tied around his head and him in wet pants. He was just biding his time so that it at least happened in a private place.

Jacob placed Mike back on the floor and unstrapped Will from the changing table. He threw the dirty diaper away and scooped Will up to hold on his waist. He untied the leash from the changing table and lead Mike out of the bathroom back to their cart. Placing Will back in the child seat, the group walked out into the parking lot to their car. Jacob placed Will and Mike in their respective car seats and finangled with the safety restraints before loading up the trunk with their groceries. 

Mike felt the restraining belt push up against his crotch. His bladder ached. With a sigh of resignation he released into the pull-up, feeling a hot rush cover his crotch and soak back into the seat toward his butt and back. The pull-up wasn’t as absorbent as a diaper, so Mike continued to feel wet and clammy even after he was done wetting. He tried to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position, but the restraints made that nearly impossible. He gave up and looked over at Will, who was staring out the window with empty eyes.

“Are you OK? I’m...I’m sorry that happened to you.” Mike whispered.

Will did not turn toward Mike, but replied in a small voice, “I don’t want to talk about.”  
Mike nodded. He didn’t really want to talk about it either. He knew in time that he would end up exactly in Will’s position. Will would probably soon see Mike’s dirty bottom wiped at least once a day. Mike slowly sat back in the car seat with a lot on his mind. Jacob got into the driver’s seat and turned the car on.

“Alright, my little guys. Let’s get home!”

The car drove out of the parking lot toward home and many more indignities.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeks of sun slowly cast a warm glow through the nursery window. The walls were painted baby blue and adorned with pictures of diapered cartoon animals. There was a rocking chair and a changing table, a toy box and an off-white dresser. There were two cribs, and in the cribs were two young men.

Will had been awake for some time restlessly tossing back and forth. The pastel green sleeper hugged his body, constantly reminding him of its presence. In the beginning of their strange odyssey, Jacob had dressed Will for bed in only a diaper. However, Will was soon restrained in the restrictive pajamas after repeatedly removing his diaper. The sleeper covered his entire body, with enclosed feet and balled mittens over his hands. It held his diaper tightly against him. The diaper was sodden and cold and bothered Will greatly. But there was no way to remove it until Jacob decided to. Will rolled over onto his other side again, the faint smell of urine alerting any visitors to the room that, indeed, a baby slept here.

Mike wasn’t faring much better. He was contained in a crib opposite of Will. Mike was thankful that he wasn’t trapped in a sleeper. Instead, he was dressed in a two-piece pajama set covered with happy, anthropomorphic suns and stars. He had managed to keep his pull-up clean and dry, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it up. However, this time of the day was one of Mike’s sole moments of relative solitude; one of his only pleasures, if brief.

Mike glanced over into Will’s crib. Will was facing away from him, giving Mike some sense of privacy. With bladder aching, Mike rolled over onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and brought his hands out in front of him, pushing against the mattress of the crib, adding external pressure against his lower belly to match the inner pressure of his strained bladder. Mike bit his lip as he gently and quietly rolled his hips, grinding his crotch into the crib. A twinge of pleasure shot through him as he continued to rut into the pull-up. He occasionally looked over at Will, embarrassed at the idea of being caught. He bore down again, biting his lip and closing his eyes. A barely-audible crinkle was the only evidence of his subversive act.

After a minute or two, Mike was quickly approaching the finish. With a long, final thrust along his entire length, Mike stifled a moan as he came in his training pants. There were a few seconds of pleasure and relief before the comedown. After the climax of the moment, however, Mike was immediately aware of the inescapable need in his bladder. He turned over onto his back, shivering as the front of pull-up stuck stickily to his genitals. With a sigh, he released his bladder. The warm urine cascaded over his front, flowing down the sides and pooling under his bottom. Mike bit his lip in annoyed disgust, but had to admit that it served the purpose of hiding his secret mess from Jacob. If he was going to wet himself every morning anyway, he might as well have some fun, right? He looked up at the ceiling, wondering how much longer this could go on. What if it went on forever? What if they never found a way home? Mike’s mind anxiously started spinning, trying to comprehend a lifetime of diaper days. 

His potential panic attack was averted when he heard footsteps slowly approaching the door. Both he and Will looked over as Jacob opened the door, greeting them with a saccharine-sweet smile.

“Good morning, kiddos! It’s a beautiful day, hm? Up and at ‘em! How ‘bout we get some yummies in those tummies! We’re gonna have a lot of fun today, aren’t we?”

As Jacob set to work pulling the bars of both cribs down and hauling Will up on his hip, Mike shivered slightly in his sticky, soggy pull-up, knowing he wouldn’t be changed until after breakfast. Day after day...maybe for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was plopped down into the highchair, the straps tightly brought up between his legs and the tray locked down in front of him. Mike, on the other hand, was allowed to sit at the table in a booster seat. Both young men wore world-weary looks on their faces, accepting their seemingly interminable daily routine. Jacob was busy puttering around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

“Do you want some hash browns, buddy? Does that sound good? I got some apple slices for you, too!”

Jacob brought over a small plate of hash browns and a bowl of thinly sliced apples, placing them in front of Mike. He poured Mike a sippy cup of orange juice before tying a bib around his neck.

“There ya go, sport. Eat up!”

Will gazed at Mike’s breakfast. With envy, and a little resentment, he thought about how lucky Mike was. There was no good reason why they should be treated so differently. Just because Mike was a few inches taller? Because Will had a slighter figure? Or was there something else that caused him to be treated this way? Maybe he was just weaker, more helpless. Maybe that’s why he never drew any attention from girls; not that he cared. Of course, he didn’t get much attention from boys either, so…  
Will was quickly brought out of his ruminating as Jacob tied a thick plastic bib around is neck. The despised thing was adorned with smiling cartoon characters; it would soon be covered in mush of various colors. Jacob pulled up a seat in front of the highchair. The giant man placed three jars of baby food on the highchair tray. Each jar was the size of a large glass pickle jar to Will. He felt sick in anticipation of what was to come.

“Ok, little guy. Ready for some nummies? Let’s fill that tummy of your’s up!”

Jacob opened the first of the jars: mashed squash. He took a spoon the size of a ladle and began to stir, mixing up the pureed vegetables. He then drew up an entire spoonful to Will’s mouth. Having been over this many times, Will knew it was pointless to resist. In the past, any hesitation in eating had been remedied with the loathed feeding tube, the “perfect way to make sure your little one gets their nutrients.” He opened his mouth and accepted the offering.

The spoon, however, was much to big for Will’s mouth. He was only able to get maybe half of the contents into his mouth to swallow; the rest dribbled down his chin and onto the front of his bib. Jacob didn’t seem to mind at all, scooping up the excess from Will’s face to once more bring to his mouth. Will swallowed as fast as he could, but the onslaught was unrelenting. His face looked like the aftermath of a vegetable battleground, chunks and casualties and mush slopping and dribbling down his chin and bib. 

Mike looked on in resigned relief. At least it’s not me. He picked at the hashbrowns with his fingers, the grease staining them with slick. The cold damp of his pull-up itched, and he longed to take it off. He took a pull of orange juice from his sippy cup, and settled in to watch the rest of his friend’s humiliation.

Will was halfway through finishing the final jar, some kind of unpleasant pea puree. His stomach bulged with the amounts he had been forced to consume. It looked comically round, sticking out amidst his otherwise skinny frame. After the final spoonful was slowly swallowed, Will sighed in relief. Breakfast was definitely one of the worst parts of the day; and that was saying a lot. However, he knew it was not entirely over.

Mike ate his apple slices one by one, licking his fingers and squirming around in the booster seat. He wasn’t strapped in to it, but he would punished if he left it. He wished he could get some real food, something that wasn’t juice and fruits and crackers and pastes. He longed for a good burger, or maybe a beer. He wasn’t particularly picky at this point. Jacob looked over at him.

“You need to finish all of your food, bud, before you can get down. Ok? You’re a big boy, right? You don’t need me to feed you.”

Mike nodded demurely and picked up the pace. He didn’t want to suffer Will’s fate. It could be worse. Very worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob took a wet rag to Will’s face, wiping away all of the breakfast remains. Will tried to move out of the way, but there was only so much room to move his head; his dirty face was cleaned. Jacob untied the bib from his neck and removed the tray from Will’s waist, unbuckling him from the high chair.

“Let’s get you your bottle so you grow up big and strong, right buddy?” Jacob fetched a large bottle from the microwave where it had been warming.

Jacob hefted Will onto his hip and carried him into the living room. Mike watched on in disinterestedly; this happened every morning. Jacob sat down in a chair and cradled Will in his lap. Will looked up at the face of the giant and shivered. No matter how many times he searched Jacob’s face for recognition or understanding, he only found a patronizing compassion and a condescending ignorance of Will’s own rights to his life and body. 

Jacob brought the bottle to Will’s mouth. Will knew that if he didn’t take the nipple into his mouth, Jacob had ways of making sure he opened up; a pinched nose was the fastest way to get his mouth open. The bottle itself was enormous to Will, and he grew sick at the idea of consuming so much liquid. It was the size of a two-liter bottle of soda, and the warm, chalky formula was immensely filling. He sighed in resignation and began suckling on the bottle.

His stomach was soon distended painfully, but Jacob showed no sign of removing the bottle until it was empty. Will gulped down the contents, stomach bulging. He closed his eyes, not wanting to obsess over how much of the bottle was left. He was embarrassed at the state of his body since being trapped here. While normally thin and slight, he had begun to develop somewhat of a tummy that juxtaposed itself against his rather lanky limbs. Being force fed to engorgement multiple times a day, along with almost no physical activity due to being constantly restrained or carried, had caused him to start gaining weight. He was embarrassed. It seemed to him unseemly, like some kind of visual reminder of his captivity, a proof that not only was he being treated like someone he was not, he was also physically changing and actually becoming someone that he did not recognize.

The other unfortunate aspect of being forced to suck down the unreasonable quantity of liquid every morning was that it encouraged his digestive system to kick itself into gear. It didn’t help that most of his food was still laced with bowel-stimulating ingredients. He messed himself regularly twice a day; another example of the banality of his humiliation. He moaned slightly around the bottle as his stomach churned. He looked at Mike, who was still in the kitchen finishing breakfast. Will was grateful for the small mercy of Mike not being a direct witness to his debasement. Mike already knew this happened multiple times a day anyway, and no longer gave it much attention beyond relief that it wasn’t happening to him.

“Does my big boy need to make Daddy a big stinky in his pants? I think he does! Yes, he does! Go ahead buddy, don’t hold it in.”

Will tried to wiggle his mouth away from the nipple, but Jacob held firm. No longer able to delay the inevitable, Will released into his diaper. Regardless of its frequency, he would never entirely get used to a poopy diaper. He blushed furiously as he felt the mass fill out between his legs, searching for any available room. He cringed as it pressed against his genitals, which were only good for wetting his diapers now. The worst part of this morning ritual, however, was the fact that Jacob always made eye contact, never looking away from Will’s face as he soiled himself. He seemed almost hypnotized by Will during these moments, cooing at him, teasing and encouraging. Will couldn’t tell if Jacob received some kind of sick pleasure being a witnessing participant to Will’s humiliation, or if Jacob was just completely oblivious and actually perceived Will as a helpless baby that needed help to poop on himself.

“There’s my stinky boy! Good job, buddy. Get it all out and Daddy will change you when you’re done with the bottle.”

Jacob patted Will’s butt, squashing the mess against him and causing Will to shiver in disgust. The sensation of filling his pants while simultaneously filling his stomach made Will feel like some kind of human tube whose only purpose was digesting and excreting and gaining mass. The smell drifted through the air, and Will was forced to breath it in through his nose, choking on the smell of his infantile act. Jacob didn’t seem to mind.

After a few minutes the bottle was finished, and Will almost teared up in relief. Jacob then put a cloth over his shoulder and hoisted Will up against him. He held him firmly with his hand against Will’s diapered backside, which was not at all appreciated by Will. Jacob began rhythmically patting Will’s back, shaking Will’s whole body. Being burped was a strange experience. Soon, a small belch was forced out of Will and Jacob decided that he was sufficiently winded.

Jacob stood up with Will once again on his hip. Will thought that he would be changed now, perhaps on the living room floor in front of everyone, which was a common occurrence. He grew confused, however, when Jacob sat him down in the playpen and walked back into the kitchen. This was infinitely frustrating; being forced to sit in your own mess until someone decided to change you was completely demoralizing, and Will resented both Jacob for subjecting him to it and Mike for not being forced into the same situation.

Jacob walked over to Mike, who had just finished up his apple slices.

“All done, big guy? Good boy! Let’s check that pull-up, huh? I know you're still not getting to the potty often. But that’s OK, I know you’ll figure it out eventually.”

Jacob lifted Mike out of the seat and stood him up on the floor. He bent over and pulled Mike’s pants down, revealing the sodden pseudo-diaper. Jacob gently placed his hand against the front and back, pressing to evaluate how wet Mike was. Mike was quite used to such treatment by now, and grudgingly maintained a stoic face to such an invasion. What Mike didn’t expect was when Jacob turned him around and pulled back the pull-up, looking at his bottom. Jacob furrowed his brow and turned Mike back around to face him again. He then pulled Mike’s wet pull-up all the way down his legs, and began examining the front. He pursed his lips.

“And what do we have here, big guy? Have you been having big boy time in your training pants? Good boys don’t do that. Don’t you want to be a good boy? Don’t worry. Daddy will fix this. Come on.”

With that, Jacob pulled both Mike’s pull-up and his pants back up. Mike was afraid. He had so far evaded being caught for his bedtime pleasure activities. Jacob had never noticed the “evidence” before, so why now? Maybe he knew more than he let on, Mike realized. 

Jacob led Mike by the hand back to the chair in the living room. He sat down and placed Mike over his lap. Mike began to struggle, immediately knowing what was about to happen. It was all for naught, however, as Jacob’s overwhelming strength easily held Mike still. Will watched with fear from the playpen.

“Daddy doesn’t like to do this, but you need to learn to be a good boy. It will be over soon, and then we’ll try and find a solution to your little problem.” 

Mike tried to prepare himself for what he knew was about to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike cried out in pain as Jacob’s hand came crashing down onto his naked backside. He tried to struggle away, but was helpless to escape the grasp of the giant man. The spanking didn’t hurt  _ that _ much; the humiliation of being naked, held down, controlled, and punished was the real pain. More than anything else, the reminder that he was entirely at the mercy of Jacob was the most demoralizing aspect of the whole situation.

 

Tears ran down his face as Jacob finished the spanking. Jacob flipped Mike over, cradling him so that he could look straight down at Mike’s face. Mike squirmed under his gaze, desperately trying to rub his raw bottom. Jacob held Mike’s hands, preventing him from any such relief.

 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, wasn’t it? I really want you to be a good boy. You know that right? I need you to set a good example for your little brother. What is he supposed to think seeing me punish you? That’s not fair to any of us.”

 

Jacob wiped away Mike’s tears and stood up, placing Mike on his hip. Mike glanced over at Will, still stewing in his dirty diaper in the play pen. Mike was especially ashamed at having Will witness his punishment. He took solace in his higher status, but that position seemed particularly precarious now. Will locked eyes with Mike, before Mike was carried out of sight. Jacob carried Mike into the nursery, humming slightly and patting his sore butt. He plopped Mike down on the changing table.

 

“Don’t worry buddy. Daddy will make it all better. This won’t be a problem anymore.”

 

Mike was confused. He was rarely on the changing table, although he frequently was witness to Will’s multiple daily diaper changes. Jacob pushed Mike onto his back and pulled a strap over his stomach. To Mike’s surprise and trepidation, Jacob pulled out the sides of the changing table; Mike had never seen this before. From each side of the table came two metal rods with  cuffs attached at the ends, two at Mike’s head and two at his feet.

 

Mike began to struggle against the stomach strap as Jacob grabbed his limbs and locked them into the cuffs one at a time. He was effectively tied into a spread eagle position. Mike helplessly pulled against the new restraints. He felt very vulnerable having his genitals exposed with no way of closing his legs. It got worse, however, when Jacob pressed a button on the side of the changing table, causing the rods holding Mike’s legs apart to rotate back, pulling Mike’s legs up to chest. His knees buckled and bent, coming to rest a few inches away from his face. He was completely exposed to Jacob now. He let out a low whine. Jacob chuckled to himself.

 

“None of that, now. Here. This will calm you down.”

 

Jacob took a pacifier from a shelf under the changing table and placed it in Mike’s mouth, tying the strap around his head. The bulb filled Mike’s mouth, and he gave a hesitant suck; it provided minimal comfort. Jacob rummaged around beneath the table, before pulling a few items out and placing them on the table behind Mike’s head, out of sight.

 

“Here we go. Daddy’s gonna make that sore bottom all better, and then we’ll fix your little problem.”

 

Mike tried to see what Jacob was doing, but the restraints prevented him from being able to see. He heard the pop of something opening. As Jacob’s hand came back into view, Mike saw that he had a thick glob of white paste on one hand. Mike squirmed against the cuffs as Jacob brought his hand to Mike’s bottom, beginning to coat the red skin with the sticky cream. It was very demeaning to be touched this way, but Mike couldn’t help but admit that the cream was soothing, if not a little greasy. Jacob took his time massaging it into Mike’s cheeks, before he wiped his hand off on a baby wipe from behind Mike’s head.

 

“Alright, big guy. Does that feel good? Hm? Let’s make sure we never have to do that again.”

 

Mike whimpered up at Jacob, having no idea what could be coming next. Whatever he did expect, however, it was not the small plastic object that Jacob set beside him on the table. Mike tried to pull his head up to get a better look, but was held down by the straps. He grew frantic as Jacob reached in between his legs and lightly grabbed a hold of his penis. He had never been touched this way by Jacob before and was terrified. Was he going to cut it off? A sick feeling filled Mike’s sinking stomach. 

 

Fortunately, that was not Jacob’s intention. Mike watched between his legs as Jacob slid a plastic ring over the length of his penis and threading his testicles through. He then snapped the ring shut; Mike’s testicles prevented the plastic ring from sliding down his shaft again. Mike watched in rapt attention as Jacob reached behind him again. When Jacob’s hand came back into view, Mike realized what the “solution” to his “problem” would be. Jacob brought a small plastic tube between Mike’s legs, sliding it over his penis to the base of the ring. The cage snapped in place with the ring. Jacob then attached a tiny lock, sealing Mike in for good.

 

The cage was small and it pinched at Mike’s genitals. It seemed impervious and tamper-proof. It would be impossible to remove with the lock. Mike grew angry and despondent as he realized that Jacob had taken what remained of his limited autonomy and pleasure. He let out muffled yells behind the pacifier.

 

“Oh, hush, tiger. You know it’s for your own good! Are you cranky that I took your toy away? Don’t worry, kiddo. Daddy got you a new one. Let’s see…”

 

Jacob disappeared from Mike’s view again as he rummaged around under the changing table. 

 

“Here it is! Alright, bud. You wanted big boy time? Daddy will make sure you get big boy time every day. He knows what big guys like you need.”

 

Mike heard Jacob squirt some kind of lotion onto his hand. Jacob brought his lubed fingers between Mike’s legs and Mike’s eyes grew wide. He began struggling against the restraints, but he couldn’t move out of the way or close his legs. Jacob’s cold finger made contact with Mike’s hole, probing gently and slathering lube around. Mike groaned against the intrusion, helplessly kicking his feet. Jacob took no mind, continuing his methodical exploration, eventually pushing into Mike’s bottom. Mike hissed and stopped moving; this was an entirely new sensation, and he was afraid that he would hurt himself if he moved too much. He felt Jacob’s finger filling him, slowly moving forward with each curious incursion. Mike’s eyes watered at the size of the giant’s finger.

 

It wasn’t Jacob’s intent to hurt Mike, however. After he was suitably lubed up, Jacob brought a small metallic object into Mike’s view. It was small and smooth and shaped almost like a bullet; one end was smaller and it grew thicker towards the other end.  Mike watched in confusion as Jacob covered the object in lubricant. His eyes grew wide as he realized that Jacob was intending to put that thing  _ inside _ of him. Jacob slowly brought it against Mike’s bottom, gently pushing it up inside him. Mike groaned against the pacifier. It wasn’t painful, it just felt  _ weird.  _ Mike began to worry as more of the object was pushed into him. It grew thicker and thicker and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

Soon, Jacob stopped pushing it into him. It came to rest inside of Mike, pressing against  _ something  _ that Mike couldn’t quite describe. Jacob stood back and admired his handy work. Mike glanced up at him. He tried pushing the object out of him, but he found he couldn’t get it to budge. It was holding him open,  _ filling him _ . His hole trembled around it; it was a very strange sensation for Mike, something between discomfort and...pleasure? Mike wasn’t sure.

 

“This will be your special big boy time, bud. We can do this everyday and hopefully you won’t have your little problem anymore. Ready?”

 

Mike was confused about what he was supposed to be ready for. Jacob pressed a small button in his hand and the object inside Mike came alive. It began buzzing and vibrating and shaking and pulsing. Mike groaned into the pacifier. His limbs pulled against the restraints. His body felt completely out of control. This sensation. It was...terrible...wonderful. Mike was outside of himself with feeling. He involuntarily bucked and shook all over the changing table. His penis throbbed against the cage, but it had nowhere to expand to. Mike was simultaneously aware of the lightning sensation inside of him and the growing pain of his contained genitals. It was too much. The pacifier inhibited his breathing slightly as he gasped and moaned around it. The feeling inside grew and grew and grew until Mike thought he couldn’t tolerate it any longer. It finally came to a head and Mike felt a cool flow from his penis that leaked from his cage and pooled between his cheeks. 

 

Everything hurt. It felt so good, but it hurt too. His balls were swollen and his caged penis strained against its bonds. Whatever was inside of his bottom was sore and sensitive. Whatever happened didn’t feel like a normal orgasm; it felt different and better and worse all at the same time. He was so confused. His confusion turned into growing discomfort as the object inside of him continued to buzz. His pleasure quickly became pain, and he moaned around the pacifier, begging Jacob to turn the damned thing off.

 

Jacob gazed down at Mike’s sweaty, disheveled form with a saccharine smile. He cooed as Mike moaned for relief.

 

“Did you like that, bud? It sure looks like you did! What a big boy mess you made! Yes, you did! You’re my messy little guy. I’ve been watching you make naughty morning messes in your pull-ups for a while now, and I finally got this little toy for you yesterday. We’ll have some fun with it everyday now. How does that sound, champ? But don't tell your little brother. He's too young to worry about these things.”

 

Jacob turned the vibrator off and began to wipe Mike down. Mike looked up at the ceiling as he felt the cold wipe touch his sweaty skin. He wasn’t sure if the promise of daily “big boy” sessions was a blessing or a curse. Fear and trembling, or ecstasy? As Jacob released him from the table and had him step into fresh pull-ups, Mike could only stare absentmindedly, his head filled with fog yet empty at the same time. Jacob pulled him onto his hip.

 

“Right, then. Let’s change your brother and get both of you ready for your first day of daycare!”

Mike snapped back to reality. Who ever said anything about daycare??


End file.
